Cosa ti piacerebbe ?
by Seven Nana
Summary: 7ans après l'Arc des Varia, Tsuna reste sans nouvelle de Mukuro bien qu'il se soit enfui de sa prison. Le Parrain en a assez, jusqu'au jour où ses vœux sont exaucés. 6927 MukuxTsuna ! Bonne lecture !


Auteur ; Seven Nana (of course !)

Disclaimer ; Tous les personnages viennent de Akira Amano, dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

Notes ;

-L'histoire se déroule environ 7ans après l'Arc Varia, donc, les personnages ne sont pas loin de l'Arc du futur, il y aura peut-être des risques de spoil...

-L'erreur est humaine, vous le savez sans doute, donc je m'excuse à l'avance si il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !

* * *

**Cosa ti piacerebbe ?**

_Que désires-tu ?_

Il envoya les papiers hors de son bureau d'un mouvement vif du bras, le Parrain était furieux. Tandis que les feuilles, couvertes de notes inutiles, planaient avec lenteur, Tsuna fixa la porte en face de lui, anxieux. Les pages se posaient paresseusement sur le parquet, la trotteuse de l'horloge marquait les secondes avec un son sec et agaçant, et le soleil, à la fenêtre, faisait décliner les ombres au fur et à mesure que la journée se terminait. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau; le jeune homme soupira, bien qu'il n'ait pas prononcé un seul mot, la porte s'ouvrit quand même. Son gardien de la Pluie, Yamamoto, le regardait un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-On a aucune nouvelle je suppose... ?

Murmura Yamamoto en regardant les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Le Gardien se pencha et les ramassa une par une.

-Cela va faire plusieurs années que Mukuro s'est évadé de sa prison, et même si je sais qu'il fait toujours parti des Vongola, il reste introuvable !

Gronda Tsuna, avec une voix forte. Hibari aussi était un Gardien distant dans la famille Vongola, mais il informait régulièrement son Parrain des actions qu'il entreprenait. Le Gardien de la Brume, malgré les brèves nouvelles qu'il envoyait au Gardien du Ciel, était totalement différent. Depuis que Mukuro avait échappé aux Vendicare, Tsuna ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois, et le seul résultat ; c'est que son inquiétude prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil des ans, et sa colère redoublait quand il pensait que le Gardien de la Brume n'avait que faire de ses tracas.

Yamamoto tenta de sourire, mais l'atmosphère restait lourde. Le Gardien de la Pluie déposa les documents sur un coin de la table. Bien que Yamamoto soit un éternel blagueur, il savait que rien ne pourrait apaiser la colère du Parrain, la seule manière était d'attendre que sa bonne humeur revienne petit à petit. Le jeune brun s'approcha doucement de son boss, et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Va te reposer, Tsuna, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire avec les autres, ok ?

Le jeune homme ne repoussa pas son ami, bien que son estomac soit prit d'angoisse et qu'il était plus préoccupé que jamais, Tsuna avait conscience de l'attention de Yamamoto, de cette lueur inquiète qui brûlait dans les prunelles chocolats du Gardien de la Pluie. Tsuna se leva, laissant toute la paperasse pour demain. Ces douloureux tourments le fatiguaient.

En entrant dans sa chambre, le magnifique crépuscule l'accueillit de sa fenêtre, les nuages filiformes donnaient l'impression qu'ils fuyaient très loin. Les murs, à l'origine blancs, étaient d'une couleur orangée et écarlate, et les derniers rayons du soleil plongeaient la pièce dans une douce chaleur. Tsuna ouvrit la grande baie vitrée, et s'accouda sur le rebord du balcon, son regard ambré qui se perdait dans ce ciel cramoisie.

Après de longues minutes, il referma la fenêtre. Il se changea en enfilant un nouveau pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains, plus le temps passait, plus il ressemblait à un mafieux, dire qu'il y a quelques années, il était totalement contre cette idée. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules maintenant, ils avaient des reflets dorés, ce qui le rapprochait un peu plus du premier Parrain des Vongola, Giotto. Son visage était, évidement, devenu plus mûr. Sa carrure s'était un peu plus endurcie grâce à son tuteur de toujours, Reborn, ce bébé à la gâchette facile lui avait donné du fil à retorde, mais quand le Parrain repensait à tous ces calvaires, il voulait éclater de rire.

Sa colère était emportée par les bons souvenirs d'autrefois. Tsuna se laissa tomber sur le matelas, pensif. Comme d'habitude, il se réveillerait vers trois heures du matin, en pleine forme, et se sentirait obligé de ranger les papiers froissés de la veille, d'où ses habits propres. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, allongé sur la couverture et fixant le plafond. Il voyait les rayons dorées qui s'assombrissaient au fil des minutes, la nuit claire ne tarderait pas...

L'endormi sursauta, ses paupières s'ouvrirent subitement, Tsuna se redressa rapidement et regarda son réveil, il était bientôt quatre heures du matin, environ neuf heures s'étaient écoulées pendant qu'il dormait profondément. Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était réveillé aussi brutalement. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, passa ses doigts dans ses mèches cendrées pour les remettre en ordre, et se leva. Inutile d'allumer la lumière, la chambre était baignée dans une lueur bleuâtre. Le jeune homme sentit un courant frais qui survolait ses bras, en se retournant, il s'aperçut que sa fenêtre était ouverte, ne l'avait-il pas fermé ? Le jeune mafieux sortit sur le balcon, l'astre enflammé avait laissé place à la Lune, pleine et d'une lumière éclatante, elle dominait la demeure dans un silence nocturne, triomphant dans le ciel bleu marine, parsemé de quelques étoiles. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Tsuna avant tout, était l'homme accoudé au balcon. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Tsuna n'eût aucun mal à le reconnaître quand il vit l'épi noir corbeau derrière son crâne, il avait aussi de longs cheveux lui descendant à la moitié du dos, d'une couleur bleue nuit, la pointe de ses mèches étaient azurées par les rayons argentées de la lune.

-... Mukuro... ?

Le jeune homme n'avait plus aucun doute quand il reconnut le rire du Gardien de la Brume. Les yeux verrons de l'homme se posèrent sur le Parrain, l'un était d'un bleu glacial, l'autre avait la couleur du sang, la pupille en forme d'un six en japonais. Tsuna retenait son souffle, tandis que les doigts de l'homme effleurèrent sa joue.

-J'attendais que tu te réveilles.

Sa voix était devenue un peu plus grave, mais ses yeux avaient toujours la même splendeur. Tsuna était heureux de revoir son Gardien de la Brume, et que son réel corps n'était pas à des kilomètres sous terre, enchaîné et torturé. Il sentit cependant une flamme chaude et gênante lui mordiller les joues, le jeune mafieux souhaitait que son collègue ne remarque pas que son teint rougissait. Tsuna hésita un instant, pouvait-il enlacer son Gardien sans le faire fuir ? Il se résigna au moment où sa main survola la hanche de Mukuro.

-E-Entre !

Bégaya Tsuna. L'homme lui répondit d'un rire amusé, avant de suivre le Gardien du Ciel dans sa chambre. Tsuna s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, son Gardien prit place à ses côtés, il avait une multitude de questions à poser, mais avant, il inspecta les traits de Mukuro, s'assurant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, aucune cicatrice. Les doigts du jeune mafieux se glissèrent dans la longue chevelure du Gardien, aussi fluide que la pluie.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Mukuro secoua lentement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si la question du Parrain était drôle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

Souffla Tsuna, un air vexé.

-Je ne savais pas où tu étais, si les Vendicare t'avaient rattrapé, ou si tu avais été tué !...

Pourtant, malgré ses réprimandes, le sourire du Gardien de la Brume ne s'effaça pas.

-Cela voudrait dire que tu t'inquiétais ?

Murmura Mukuro. Même après tant d'années, l'homme ne se lassait pas de mettre Tsuna à bout. Le Gardien du Ciel sentait que son teint s'empourprait de plus en plus, puis, il grimaça, sous le coup de la honte.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Tsunayoshi, toujours si «innocent».

Rajouta la Gardien de la Brume. Tsuna détourna son regard, Mukuro lui avait déjà fait remarqué cette caractéristique, sept ans auparavant, juste après le combat contre Mammon.

-.... Enfin, on ne peut plus dire que tu es «mignon», mais «beau» maintenant.

Soupira l'homme, un air distrait. Ses paroles ramenèrent le Parrain au présent, qui écarquilla les yeux, sous l'effet de surprise. Mukuro le regarda quelques secondes, impassible, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je rigole, ne me fait pas une telle tête.

Tsuna grimaça de nouveau.

Il observa ses mains, d'un air anxieux. Finalement, il céda à son souhait et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Mukuro, pressant sa joue contre la chemise du Gardien. Il craignait une réaction fuyante, mais l'homme l'emprisonna aussi contre lui.

-... Oui, je m'inquiétais... Tu m'as manqué.

Murmura Tsuna, les yeux mi-clos. Mukuro posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tsuna, fermant ses yeux. En effet, Tsuna pouvait voir de plus près son Gardien de la Brume, et il s'aperçut que ses paupières étaient teintées d'un sombre violet à cause de ses cernes. Tsuna fit glisser sa paume sur la nuque de Mukuro, caressant ses longs cheveux, ils étaient si longs et si doux. Son teint marmoréen était éclairé par la lueur bleutée de la nuit. Sa respiration chaude, et sereine. Sa chemise au col débraillé, laissant à nu son cou et dévoilant une partie de son torse blanc. L'index de Tsuna suivit le parcours veiné sous la peau de Mukuro, vers les boutons de sa chemise, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, terrifié à l'idée de mettre en colère l'italien. Il laissa ses fantasmes de côté et rejoignis ses deux mains sur les épaules de Mukuro.

-Rassure-toi, c'est impossible que je m'endorme sur toi... Tu t'agites trop...

Soupira le jeune italien, gardant cependant toujours ses yeux fermés. Tsuna sursauta, retirant immédiatement ses mains. Tsuna essaya de paraître navré, mais ses lèvres dessinaient une moue déçue.

-Excuse-moi, tu peux te reposer ici si tu veux.

Répondit Tsuna, n'espérant qu'une réponse positive.

Mukuro se laissa tomber sur le matelas, ses longs cheveux formaient des courbes sur les oreillers, certaines mèches s'abandonnaient dans le vide, inertes. Tsuna contempla un instant le Gardien en train de sombrer dans le sommeil, avant de s'apprêter à se lever. Mais les bras de Mukuro entourèrent ses épaules et l'obligèrent à se coucher près de lui. La tête de Tsuna était blottit contre le cou de Mukuro, le jeune mafioso attendit un moment, les yeux écarquillés et le teint virant au rouge. Une main de l'illusionniste glissa sous sa mâchoire pour relever le visage du Gardien du Ciel. Tsuna n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Mukuro, le cœur dansant. Ses lèvres étaient blanches. Sa joue était caressée par le bout du nez du Gardien de la Brume. Le jeune mafioso ferma légèrement ses yeux, attendant patiemment. Ses lèvres paraissaient tellement douces, Tsuna priait en silence pour pouvoir les goûter. Mukuro enlaça le Gardien un peu plus fort contre lui. Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, observant les fines lignes que formaient les lèvres de Mukuro, mais toujours inaccessibles. Quelques minutes passèrent, l'étreinte ne donna pas ce que Tsuna espérait, une fois encore, le Parrain était déçu, c'était trop peu pour lui ! Le rythme du cœur de Tsuna ralentit, il observa une dernière fois la bouche de Mukuro, avant de fermer les yeux.

Tsuna fut prit par surprise, car au moment où ses désirs emportaient ses songes, les lèvres de Mukuro épousèrent les siennes, le dominant de tout son corps. Subitement, le souffle de Tsuna se coupa, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Mukuro s'écarta légèrement, contemplant l'expression désemparé de Tsuna, apparemment heureux. Il embrassa de nouveau le jeune homme, entrouvrant cette fois sa bouche. Instinctivement, Tsuna fit de même, accueillant dans sa bouche la langue chaude et douce. Les jambes du Vongola se mirent à trembler, et Tsuna se maudit lui-même. De sombres mèches s'échouèrent sur les pommettes du jeune Vongola, lui procurant quelques frissons de plaisir. Les lèvres de Mukuro se détachèrent de celles de Tsuna, lui souriant. Mukuro avait enjambé la taille du jeune Vongola, se retrouvant assit sur son bassin. Le jeune mafieux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine avant de lui arracher un soupir épanouit.

-Mukuro...

Murmura le jeune homme, en se redressant. Il enlaça la taille de l'illusionniste de ses jambes après les avoir retiré de leur emprise. Sa bouche savourait le cou de son Gardien. Tandis que les mains agiles de Mukuro parcouraient ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses et ses jambes, avant de refaire plusieurs fois le parcours, calant sa tête contre le torse délicat du jeune Vongola. Tsuna se demandait depuis combien de temps il désirait autant son Gardien de la Brume. Peut-être depuis qu'il avait vu le corps meurtri de Mukuro, enchaîné sous l'eau. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sanglot.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Mukuro avait remarqué les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues du Gardien du Ciel. Tsuna se souvint alors que lors du combat contre Mammon, Mukuro n'était pas réellement là, il n'était qu'une illusion. Tsuna fixa son Gardien, la vue brouillée par ses pleurs.

-Tu n'es pas réel, c'est ça ? Me troubler t'amuse toujours autant, peu importe la manière ! Tu m'embrasses, tu me câlines, mais tu disparaîtras une fois de plus ! Tu te ficheras bien de ce qui se passera demain ! De ce que moi je ressentirais !

Sanglota Tsuna, définitivement persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucun amour dans les gestes de Mukuro, ce n'était que de la moquerie dissimulée par de la tendresse. Cependant, Mukuro était totalement stupéfait. Il tenta de retrouver son sourire malgré tout, et embrassa le front du jeune homme.

-Tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance, à ce que je vois. J'avoue que autrefois, je te bernais souvent, mais ce soir, je suis plus que sincère.

Murmura Mukuro à son oreille.

-Je suis bien réel, je ne suis pas une illusion.

Rajouta le Gardien avant d'embrasser de nouveau le front de Tsuna. Les pleurs de ce dernier ne se clamèrent pas pourtant.

-Ça ne change rien ! Tu vas quand même partir demain, en m'ignorant de nouveau pendant des années !

Au fond de lui, Tsuna regretta de laisser sa colère éclater. Mais Mukuro ne réagit pas, il le regardait, impassible. Tous deux savaient très bien que la confiance ne se gagnait pas en quelques heures, même pas en quelques jours. Mukuro enleva une de ses trois bagues ; un cercle entièrement en métal, avec un étrange cercle faisant penser à un œil. Tsuna interrogea Mukuro du regard quand celui-ci déposa l'anneau sur la table de chevet.

-C'est un anneau de l'Enfer, elle semble insignifiante, mais crois-moi, je reviendrais la chercher.

Répondit le Gardien de la Brume. Tsuna observa la bague sur la table, bien que inerte, elle ne semblait pas totalement inoffensive.

-Mais... tu en auras peut-être besoin !

Mukuro montra sa main, deux autres bagues étaient présentes.

-J'en ai une deuxième, et avec l'anneau Vongola, ça ira. Est-ce que cela te suffit pour me croire si je te dis que je reviendrai demain ?

Tsuna hocha la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Mukuro cette fois. Le Gardien de la Brume s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, il avait l'air tellement fatigué. Tsuna s'approcha de lui, emmêlant ses jambes à celles du jeune homme, le regardant sombrer dans le sommeil. Après de longues minutes, bien que Tsuna ne soit pas si épuisé, il profita de cette unique nuit pour dormir près de Mukuro...

* * *

**Épilogue**

Les volets n'étaient pas là pour protéger Tsuna des rayons du soleil. La douce chaleur du matin le réveilla. Le Vongola sursauta et regarda instinctivement le réveil, remarquant qu'il était presque 9heures. Il tâta le matelas, découvrant qu'il était bien seul dans le lit. Tsuna soupira, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier si ce n'était réellement qu'un rêve... Il redressa son regard et aperçut, avec soulagement, l'anneau des Enfer sur le bois luisant de la table. Terrifié à l'idée que cette preuve s'évapore comme dans un cauchemar, Tsuna l'attrapa fermement. Il se promit de la garder jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire vienne la récupérer.

Durant toute la journée, Tsuna avait le sourire, sans avouer à personne ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Cachant la présence de la bague, il n'était pas inconscient, certains comprendrait vite en voyant cet inquiétant anneau.

Pourtant, le soir venu, le cœur de Tsuna se serra dans un étau de tristesse ; même en restant éveillé jusqu'à 3heures du matin, Mukuro n'apparaissait pas sur son balcon, il ne toquait pas non plus à sa porte, il n'était tout simplement pas là ! Tsuna gardait pourtant la bague prisonnière dans son poing. Espérant que ce ne soit qu'un empêchement... Mais la nuit suivante, le Gardien n'était pas apparu, toujours aussi silencieux qu'une nuit brumeuse, ne donnant aucune nouvelle...

La bague luisait à la lueur de la Lune, narguant Tsuna. Le jeune Vongola enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, maudissant Mukuro de nouveau.

-Je croyais qu'on devait respecter le Parrain !

Protesta Tsuna. Même si Mukuro avait l'air sérieux, il était totalement imprévisible. Tsuna roula sur son dos, des larmes de rage lui emplissaient les yeux. Mais le rideau à sa fenêtre s'écarta.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Tsuna s'assit sur le lit d'un bond, voyant les rayons d'argent découpaient la silhouette sombre du Gardien de la Brume. Ses longs cheveux flânaient derrière son dos. Au fur et à mesure, Mukuro s'approcha, se penchant vers son Parrain. Ce dernier attrapa le coussin derrière lui et frappa la visage de Mukuro avec, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas un carré en tissu rempli de plumes qui mettrait le jeune homme à terre.

-Tu m'as menti ! Je t'ai attendu pendant une semaine !

Hurla Tsuna, se fichant bien si les autres Gardiens l'entendent ou non, tant que Mukuro l'avait entendu. Le Gardien émit juste un faible rire, avant d'écarter l'oreiller de son visage.

-Doucement, Tsunayoshi-kun...

Chuchota Mukuro. Quand les yeux de Tsuna s'habituèrent mieux à l'obscurité, il remarqua que seul l'œil bleu de Mukuro scintillait à la clarté nocturne. Tsuna tendit ses doigts ers l'œil droit qui refusait de briller de son éclat sanguinolent.

-Mukuro... ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Au lieu de toucher la peau du jeune homme, le doigts de Tsuna rencontrèrent un tissu... Un tissu râpeux qui n'annonce rien de bon ; un pansement recouvrait l'œil de Mukuro. Tsuna se leva et parcourut le cou de son Gardien ; quelques pansements recouvraient son torse, et une bande enroulait son bras gauche.

-Qui ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Demanda Tsuna, à la fois en colère et affolé. Les mains de Mukuro se posèrent avec fermeté sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à reprendre son sang froid.

-Je pense que les Millefiore sont en conflit avec nous, désormais...

Tsuna mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Soigneusement, il prit le torse de Mukuro dans ses bras, respirant son parfum.

-Je suis désolé.

Murmura le jeune homme. Le Gardien blessé ne paraissait pas du tout en colère, il joua simplement avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Tsuna relâcha Mukuro et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Le Gardien ne refusa pas. Tsuna prit place près de lui, regardant la blessure de Mukuro, se sentant fautif.

-Je suis désolé. Si je n'avais pas été un tel imbécile, tu aurais pu avoir recours à cette bague.

Répéta le jeune mafieux, tendant l'anneau à son propriétaire. Mukuro le prit, tout en secouant la tête.

-C'était inutile, ils ont visé mon point faible dès le début.

Répondit le Gardien en montrant son œil, dissimulé sous le pansement.

Tsuna l'attira doucement à lui, avant de s'étendre doucement sur le lit.

-J'espère que ce n'est que passager... Et que cette rivalité ne prendra pas plus d'ampleur.

Murmura Tsuna, gardant le torse mutilé de Mukuro contre le sien. Les doigts fins du jeune homme se glissèrent dans sa chevelure hirsute. L'embrassant encore une fois. Tsuna plaça ses cuisses sur les hanches de Mukuro, goûtant une nouvelle fois à la saveur de sa langue qui lui avait tant manqué. Décidé, ses doigts déboutonnèrent la chemise de Mukuro, non sans difficulté, ce qui arracha un rire au Gardien blessé. Sa peau était couverte d'entailles refermées et une ecchymose fleurissait près de son nombril, comme une fleur maudite. La main de Mukuro s'occupa également du veston de Tsuna, laissant à nu son torse frêle et si blanc. Tsuna sentait la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne, alors que les lèvres de Mukuro chatouillaient son ventre, descendant de plus en plus bas, Tsuna ferma les yeux, profitant de cette nouvelle nuit paisible, _qui sera peut-être l'une des dernières..._

* * *

_UN PETIT MESSAGE AUX FANS DE MA DERNIERE FIC (__Effervescenza, oscurità e baciare__)_

_Alors, j'ai reçu plusieurs messages comme quoi on me demande une suite, j'avoue ne pas y avoir réellement réfléchi... Cependant, c'est vrai que faire un deuxième chapitre n'est pas impossible ! Donc, j'y réfléchis en ce moment-même ! (Je sais, c'est sadique de vous faire attendre, mais j'aimerai une suite plutôt potable ! Et qui me plaise !)_

_Mais avant, je posterai juste la troisième fic 6927 que je suis en train de préparer, et enfin, je pourrai m'occuper pleinement d'un deuxième chapitre ! Je suppose que je ous dois bien ça, car vos reviews m'encouragent et me font énormément plaisir !_


End file.
